Wellbores are sometimes drilled into subterranean formations to produce one or more fluids from the subterranean formation. For example, a wellbore may be used to produce one or more hydrocarbons. Where fluids are produced from a long interval of a formation penetrated by a wellbore, it is known that balancing the production of fluid along the interval can lead to reduced water and gas coning, and more controlled conformance, thereby increasing the proportion and overall quantity of oil or other desired fluid produced from the interval. Various devices and completion assemblies have been used to help balance the production of fluid from an interval in the wellbore. For example, various flow devices have been used in conjunction with well screens to restrict the flow of produced fluid through the screens for the purpose of balancing production along an interval.